


not yet

by EllaYuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode Related, Gen, Yuuri POV, episode 12 coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: yuri confronts yuuri about retiring after the free skate at the gpf.





	not yet

`oi, katsudon, you`re not retiring, right? you didn`t win gold, so you can`t retire yet.`

yuuri looks at the the teenager, all bluster and anger and uncertainty wrapped into a small, scrawny frame.

`what?` he asks, because this is sudden. they`ve barely stepped off the ice, the final ranking’s barely been announced, and they haven`t even received their medals yet, and yuri is already in his face.

`victor said you want to retire,` yuri clarifies, trying to sound like he couldn`t care less. yuuri can see through it, though. and he can`t help the small, fond smile blooming on his face.

_really, yurio should learn to be a bit more honest._

`i`m not retiring,` he says, voice low, placating. `it`s true i thought about it, and it`s true i was seriously considering it, but i`ll continue to skate for another year…`

he looks down at his feet, bites his lip.

`i haven`t told victor yet, so…` he looks up at yuri, eyes pleading.

the boy snorts, turns away, and his shoulder relaxed. 

`i won`t tell him, don`t worry,` he says, looking at yuuri from the corner of his eyes. `let the old man stew for a little bit.`

yuuri can`t help giggling a bit at that. _that`s yurio alright._

`thanks,` he says, `and congratulations on winning gold. that was a marvelous senior debut.` he means it. he might have wanted that gold medal, but he’s happy for yuri.

a small flush spreads on yuri`s cheeks at that, and he humpfs in pleased embarrassment. 

`thanks. you too, i guess.`

yuuri looks at him for a couple of seconds. then, because for once he feels like he`s on top of the world, even with only getting silver, he smirks.

`but just so you know,` he says, `that gold is mine at worlds.`


End file.
